Falling For You
by moonster10
Summary: Jas needs to accompany her friend to an ARTTM Concert. There, she bumped into someone who she had no idea who he was. Find out who's the 'HE'. An Eric Halvorsen fanfiction. R&R please, enjoy :
1. Coincidence

**Sorry I'm suck on summary. I do not own A Rocket To The Moon, Eric Halvorsen, Pringles, Cheetose and Coke , so don't sue me. I only wrote what I dreamt about. Enjoy and please review, xx ;)**

**Jasmine's POV:**

I didn't know why my best friend could be so fanatic to her favourite band. Well, I knew their songs were really good, but I didn't even know the people who play in the band. And I didn't think she had to adore them like Gods. And that was why I didn't really like when my best friend started to talk about them.

"Jas, can you accompany me to the A Rocket To The Moon's show and meet & greet tomorrow at a hotel? They will perform their new songs and they will hold a meet & greet the next day. They will be staying in that hotel too. Can you?" Amanda asked me.

"Oh, Amanda, why are you so fanatic to them? They're not Gods," I answered Amanda's question, even though I knew it was not an answer.

"Please! My mom only allows me if you come. We can stay in the hotel and you don't have to pay the room. I'll pay everything! How bout that?"

"OOOOKAAAAAY! I'll come with you, Amanda. You know, if it's not because you're my best friend, I'm not likely to come to a show like that."

"Thank you, my lovely JAAAASSS! You're the best!" praised her.

Well, the next day, we went to the hotel by Amanda's car. The hotel was good and thank God I didn't have to pay the room because Amanda did pay it for me and I didn't think my allowance could afford the room.

"Ok, Jas," Amanda called me. "It's 4 pm now, and the show will start at 8 pm. I want to sleep right now, but if you want to walk around the hotel you can bring this key. You have one key and so do I" she gave me our key room. "Bye, Jas. Remember...room 105 on the 3rd floor." And then, she fell asleep. Okay, I'd better go.

I decided to go to a minimarket on the hotel basement. I really needed some snacks and drinks. I chose Pringles, Cheetose, Coke, Mineral Water, and some chocolates. But then, my cell phone rang. Oh wait, where did I put my cell phone in my bag? When I was looking for my cell phone, suddenly I bumped into someone, a boy exactly, and I thought he was in the same age as me. And then, I realised that I had dropped all of my snacks and drinks. AAAAND, Oh My God, he spilled his coffee out of the paperglass, because of me. His shirt was wet. All over his shirt. Oh no, what I've done...

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you. I was looking for my cell phone and then...," I said. But then, he interrupted me, "Oh, it's okay. I stay in this hotel and I bring some clothes. So don't worry I can just go back to my room," he said.

"Oh, I do really sorry …...," _mmm, what's his name?_

"Eric."

"Oh yeah, I do really really sorry, Eric. My name's Jasmine. You can call me Jas. Mmm, maybe I can buy you another coffee?" asked me nervously.

After about a few seconds finally he said, "Well, okay then, Jas," he smiled at me.

After I bought him another coffee, we walked together to the elevator. But then, I had an idea.

"Mmmm, Eric. I've been thinking, maybe I can wash your shirt. So I don't feel like an evil person because I spilled your coffee to your cloth."

"Well, I don't think it's a big deal. But if you want to, then okay. So, I can decrease my laundry bill," he grinned at me. Then, I followed him to his room. I waited outside until he came out and brought his shirt. "Okay, here it is," he gave me his plaid shirt.

"Well, I'd better go. I need to wash it right now because I have to accompany my friend to a creepy band show tonight at 8 pm," I said_. 'Wait. Why does Eric's face looks confuse and he is laughing at me?_

"Hahaha, okay. See you later," Eric waved at me and I waved back at him, then he closed the door. Never mind! After that, I went back to my room and found out that Amanda was still asleep. _'Maybe it would better for me if I washed this shirt right now,'_ I talked to myself.

**Eric's POV:**

This holiday was going to be great. Because today was going to be our last day performance in this year and we would spend our free time by staying in a hotel for a few days. When I arrived at the hotel, I decided to put my bag first in my room and then I went to the hotel minimarket to buy a coffee. After I paid the coffee, I decided to go back to my room. But when I was walking toward door, suddenly a girl bumped into me and that was the time my coffee was spilled from the glass, because of a girl.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you. I was looking for my cell phone and then...," she said. But then, I interrupted her, "Oh, it's okay. I stay in this hotel and I bring some clothes. So don't worry I can go back to my room," I said.

"Oh, I do really sorry...,"

"Eric."

"Oh yeah, I do really really sorry, Eric. My name's Jasmine. You can call me Jas. Mmm, maybe I can buy you another coffee?" asked her without knowing who I was... As you know, usually girls were always chasing me, shouting my name out loud, and asking me for pictures and autographs, but not this one. _She's different_, I think. Oh well, she didn't even know who I was. What a coincidence! And she was pretty though. Her eyes were beautiful, they were blue. Wait, what did she just ask me? Oh yeah, about the coffee. She wanted to buy me another coffee. "Well, okay then, Jas," I said and smiled at her.

After that, we walked together to the elevator. We talked pretty much. She said that she would stay here for a few days because she had to accompany her friend. And suddenly, she asked me if she could wash my cloth, because she felt really sorry that she had spilled my coffee all over my shirt. After a little bit arguing, finally I accepted her offer. She followed me to my room and waited outside. Then, I gave her my wet plaid shirt.

"Well, I'd better go. I need to wash it right now because I have to accompany my friend to a creepy band show tonight at 8 pm," she said. Oh My God, she was talking about my band. Did she say 'creepy'? _Haha, I love this girl_. _She's funny and honest_ . At that moment I was so sure she really had no idea who I was. Wait, that love word didn't mean I 'LOVE' her. It just meant I... I... Okay it just didn't mean I L-O-V-E her! '_I better sleep right now so I can give my best performance tonight and hang for awhile in the bar after the show'_


	2. The Beginning

**2nd Chapter of Falling For You. I really had no idea what I had to write. So hope you enjoy it and please review for the next chapter guys, thanks.**

*****I do not own A Rocket To The Moon, Eric Halvorsen** **

**Jasmine's POV:**

Finally, I finished my 'laundry' job. It's already 5.30 p.m. , I thought I should wake Amanda up. After I took a bath, I woke Amanda up. "Amanda, wake up! Come on, it's 5.45 p.m. right now. You better hurry. You don't want to miss the show right? Come on!" I shouted at her.

"Okay, Jas. I'm awake ...!"

After both of us were ready to go, we went downstairs to the hall and waited for the band. After 45 minutes waiting, the band came out. They were four. A vocalist, a drummer, a guitarist, and a bassist. _Oh-My-God! Is that Eric?_ OH NO, I couldn't believe I spilled his coffee. He could just sue me and then I'm arrested. That's impossible, I exaggerated. Maybe I should watch the show from the back of the crowd so he couldn't see me.

"Amanda, I need to go to the toilet. And if I can't get the front row back, I'll be there if you want to look for me," I pointed at some chairs near the entrance door.

"Okay, see you soon, Jas!"

I pretended that I needed to go to the toilet when the truth was I watched the show near the entrance door of the hall. When the show finished Amanda came up to me.

"WOW! That was awesome! Did you see it Jas? They were absolutely gorgeous!" shouted Amanda

"Yeah, I know Amanda. You always praise them anytime, anywhere."

"Haha, yeah I do. Hey, Jas. Do you wanna hang to the bar? I will be really bored if I should stay in the hotel room. Please?" asked Amanda with her puppy eyes annoyed me.

"Okay, come on! Now I look like a mother because I accompany you everywhere," I agreed.

After, we arrived at the bar, we ordered some drinks and took a seat not far from the DJ.

**Eric's POV:**

Now, we were ready for the show. Nick came up to the stage first. Nick said that we would give the crowd our best performance tonight because this was our last show in this year. After 2 and a half hours performing, we said thank you to the crowd and said goodbye. They were awesome. This crowd was crazy, I really enjoyed the show. In the backstage, I changed my clothes and drank a bottle of mineral water. I started thinking about Jas. She said she was going to be here with her friend. But I didn't see her. Oh, she could be not in the front row because she thought my band was creepy haha. That's why I didn't see her.

After that, I and the band decided to go to the bar. When I arrived at the bar, I didn't expect that I could see someone that I wanted to meet. So here she was, with her friend, sitting in a small sofa. She was wearing a purple bodycon dress. She looked stunning in that dress. Beautiful. _'What happened to me? Am I in love with Jas?'_ She didn't even know me and she even thought my band was creepy. I didn't care about my feeling. I dared my self to greet her. When her friend had gone with a guy and started dancing, I came up to her.

"Hey, Jas. What a surprise to see you here," I greeted her.

"Oh hey, Eric. What are you doing here?" she asked me.

"I was just hanging out with my friends and then I found out that you're here. Um well, mind if I'm sitting here?"

"Oh no. Not at all," she smiled at me. Sweet.

She offered me a drink. We were talking about me and her. And she confessed that she surprised when she knew that I was in the 'creepy' band. And then, she said sorry again.

"Oh no, Eric. I really am sorry. I didn't know that you were in the band when I said that. I've made so many mistakes today. Fool me," her face looked sad when she said that. I knew that she felt really sorry. I knew she didn't lie.

"It's okay. Maybe you said my band was creepy because your friend forced you to accompany her so that made you not to like the band. Oh, that's my opinion. No offense," I cheered her up.

"Yeah, I think so and thank you. And for the last time I want to say, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I don't know how many times I should say sorry for you," said Jas to me with her blue eyes glued to mine.

"Oh, Jas. How many times I have to tell you that it's all okay. I don't hate you or mad at you," answered me. When we realised it's already late we decided to go back to our rooms. After Jas talked to her friend she came up to me, then I offered her to walk her to her room. Quietly, I saw her cheeks were blushing. Oh, what did that mean?

**Jasmine's POV****:**

After a long talk with Eric at the bar, I told Amanda that I wanted to go back to the hotel by myself because I saw she was busy talking and dancing with the guy she just met. She agreed and gave me the room key. Then, I came up to Eric and he asked me to walk me to my room.

"Um, Jas. Maybe I can walk you to your room? It's already late now," he offered me.

"Um, well, okay. Thank you," was all that I could say. I didn't know. Maybe I just felt really happy. And I felt my cheeks were blushing at that moment. I might be looked like a tomato.

We didn't talk too much in the elevator. We only talked about his band. Finally we arrived in front of my hotel room. "Well, room 105 it is," he said something to break the silence.

"Yeah. Oh, um, Eric, I think your shirt isn't dry yet. Maybe I can bring it to you tomorrow. What time do you usually wake up?"

"I'm not sure because it's holiday and tomorrow is my first free time without tour schedule," his face looks confuse. "Maybe I can text you when I wake up," he pulled out his cell phone. "What's your phone number?"

Oh, he asked me what my cell phone number is. _'Do I need to give him my number? OH! Just give it JAS!'_ "My number is 999-547-085," I gave him my number. "So just tell me when you wake up, okay?" finally I said something, even though it was not that important. I waved at him, turned and opened the door.

"Okay, see you tomorrow Jas," he smiled at me. But now, the smile was different. The smile made me weak. I had to admit it that he was such a cute guy.

"See you too, Eric," I replied his goodbye greeting. Oh what a great night! We met accidentally this morning and then I just realised that maybe I like him. It was not because he was a star. It was because he was nice to me. You know, he didn't even mad at me when I said his band was creepy_.' Why did he act so nice to me? No wonder I fall for him.'_

I woke up at 7.30 am in the morning. I decided to take a bath before breakfast. When I wanted to take my clothes, I found a note in the desk that said: _**'Jas, I go with the guy last night to the swimming pool. I'm sorry I didn't wake you up. You look so tired. I'll meet you at the ARTTM meet & greet today at 2 pm. Love ya, Amanda'**_

Oh great Amanda left me to meet the last-night-guy._' I better take a bath right now and have a breakfast'_. Lucky me, I had done the ironing job for Eric's clothes last night. After I took a bath I ordered a sandwich for my breakfast. And then my cellphone rang. Oh, a message!

'_**Hey, Jas. Morning. I just want to tell you that I have woken up. So you can bring my clothes back to me now. See ya. –ERIC-'**_

Okay, I'd better hurry.


End file.
